Modern focus on energy conservation is becoming increasingly popular as emerging technologies seek to leverage previously untapped energy sources. Many corporations are seeking energy conserving and environmentally friendly practices in an effort to label their business pursuits as “green.” Particularly in the transportation industry, where dependence on petroleum-based fuels has underscored the need for improvement towards energy independence, energy sources and costs are particularly scrutinized. Legislative activities have also compelled energy conscious strategies, from voluntary measures such as tax incentives, to mandates such as laws limiting vehicle idling time, such that energy considerations are a necessary aspect of any commercial endeavor in the transportation industry.